The NotSoOriginalTitle Sixth Book
by Chris Longbottom
Summary: Basically just some of my predictions on sixth book. lots of anger in early chapters, new MoM, DADA teacher, vampire -not, it's not Snape... yet. and a wedding. still hasn't figure the main story, so just enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER :  
  
I do NOT own Harry Potter and its related characters, names, places, and so on. They belong to J.K.Rowling and hers only, unless she said otherwise.  
  
LEGEND :  
  
{...} - Words in curl brackets are Harry's words to himself  
  
[...] - These are my comments and explanations, if they're needed...  
  
... - These words/names/phrases are made up and I don't own them. My apology if they're similar to anything in the real world  
  
==================================================  
  
CHAPTER ONE - THE GUARDIAN  
  
==================================================  
  
Harry is running on a dark corridor. Straight ahead, he sees a door with bluish glow in its edge. He keeps running, and slammed through the door as if someone poured stinky cold water all over to his body and there he was... on the amphitheatre-like chamber.  
  
Harry fell and soon rolling on the stairs, stopped at the bottom of it, holding the Prophecy tight. It got Harry's name, but with Neville's round face reflected on it. Harry threw it all the way to the middle of the chamber. Sirius is standing there, laughing with barking voice. The Prophecy hit on his chest and pushes him back, into the Black Veil. Sirius eyes was widen, his mouth called out, "Harry..."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! SIRIUS!!! SIRIUS!" Harry cried...  
  
Harry awakes with his right hand stretched up, grasping, trying to reach the ceiling of his dark small room. Slowly he puts his hand down to his face and looks at his palm, hoping he would found Sirius there... He had the dream over, and over again, for the whole week every night after he got back to Number 4 Privet Drive... {It's all my fault that he died, WHY didn't I use the mirror? WHY didn't I learn more on Occlumency? Shouldn't have trust that Kreacher, if only I search the house myself, he wouldn't have to go to save me, he wouldn't have to die}  
  
Harry use his hand to wipe away his wet eyes from tears, trying to take a deep breath but his chest was in pain so much, his body start to shake. Tears keep falling from his eyes. And then, he feels someone touch his shoulder and hears a small, trembling voice next to his bed, "Sir, Harry Potter, Sir, should Dobby call for Prof. Dumbledore, Sir?"  
  
Harry quickly turned his head facing the house-elf, surprised to see him there. "Dobby, what- how- why- what are you doing here?" Harry whispered, wiping his tears to his pillow. "Dobby was sent by Prof. Dumbledore, Sir. Told Dobby that if Harry Potter, Sir, got another nightmare, Dobby should tell him, Sir. Prof. Dumbledore also said to Dobby to take good care of Harry Potter, Sir" replied Dobby, also wiping tears and blowing his nose to his hat on his hand. "T- Trust Dobby to protect Harry Potter, Sir from, from very bad wizard. Told Dobby to bring Harry Potter away from his house, Sir, if there is another attack on Sir Harry Potter while he is sleeping"  
  
"Do you mean from Voldemort, Dobby?" Harry said while his hand searching his eyeglasses, wear it and now able to see more clearly around his room, although it is still dark with a small amount of moonlight coming from his window and his eye's still wet. "But he can't, right? Dumbledore already put some kind of protection spell in this house. He won't attack me so recklessly" Harry continued and stare at Dobby.  
  
"He does not have to, Sir", Dobby shook his head and whispered, "Prof. Dumbledore told Dobby that the Death Eaters, Sir, could attack Harry Potter when he is sleeping. Not to kill, Sir, but to bring you to their master. This way the spell won't be able to protect you, Sir" Dobby nodded and looking around the room as if the Death Eaters would suddenly Apparate here, in Harry's room, pointing their wands to Harry and casts Stupefy or something. Harry never taught of it, he truly believes that Dumbledore's spell would protect him as long as he stays in his aunt's house. Save from Voldemort and the Death Eaters.  
  
"But, if that's true, Dobby, why did Dumbledore send me back to this house? Why didn't he let me go to the Burrows or to Black's..." {No, not there}  
  
"Dobby does not know, Sir. Prof. Dumbledore only told Dobby to stay with Harry Potter, Sir, to protect you until the time is come for you to leave his aunt's house"  
  
Harry stares to the house-elf, "I don't mean to offend you, Dobby. But the Death Eaters, well, let's just say I don't think you can stand a chance to fight with them. It'll be you that should be protected... and beside, if you use your magic, I'm the one who would be expelled from Hogwarts"  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter does not need to worry, Sir! Prof. Dumbledore already told the Ministry of Magic that Dobby's here and that every act that Dobby do, based on his command, even if Dobby...", he giggle half-scared, "even if Dobby kick his master's ass for making so much trouble to Dobby. But no, no, Sir! Dobby would not ever do that to Prof. Dumbledore" he nodded very seriously. "Dobby respects and proud that he's able working for Prof. Dumbledore. Protecting you, Sir! Harry Potter! Oh, never ever Dobby dreamt that he would be trusted in such a way by a wizard." Dobby wipes his tears and again, blowing his nose.  
  
Well, considering the way Dobby threw away Lucius Malfoy when he tried to hex Harry after Dobby was free on Harry's second year, it does sounds relaxing to Harry that Dobby's there. Even just to give him warning when the Death Eaters shows up. "But it's been a week, Dobby. Have you been here for that long? Why you didn't tell me" Harry asked.  
  
"No, Sir", Dobby shook his head, "Dobby was just sent here tonight, Sir. Right after Harry Potter fall to sleep. Before Dobby was sent, Sir, Harry Potter was guarded by several wizards but now they were drawn by Prof. Dumbledore. If there's an attack on you, Sir, Dobby was told to bring Harry Potter to the Headmaster's Office back at Hogwarts using this, Sir" Dobby shows an old piece of Daily Prophet.  
  
"Is it a Portkey, Dobby?" Harry asked and answered by Dobby's nod. "Well, er, thank you, Dobby. I'll just go back to sleep then" Harry took off his eyeglasses and lay down, pulling his blanket up and said, "Good night, Dobby". "Good night, Harry Potter" Dobby whispered in Harry's ear, sending a bizarre warm feeling that makes Harry back to his sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER :  
  
I do NOT own Harry Potter and its related characters, names, places, and so on. They belong to J.K.Rowling and hers only, unless she said otherwise.  
  
LEGEND :  
  
{...} - Words in curl brackets are Harry's words to himself  
  
[...] - These are my comments and explanations, if they're needed...  
  
... - These words/names/phrases are made up and I don't own them. My apology if they're similar to anything in the real world  
  
==================================================  
  
CHAPTER TWO - THE LETTERS  
  
==================================================  
  
Harry wake up the next morning, much fresher than he ever felt since the day of Sirius's death in the Department of Mystery. He look around, doesn't find Dobby. {Must've been back to Dumbledore} So he went to the bathroom for a quick bath and when he got back to his room, he finds Hedwig knocking from outside the window.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Hedwig. Dobby must've closed it last night." Harry said to his dear white owl while opening the window. Hedwig jumps in and Harry notices that a letter was attached to Hedwig's left feet. He releases the letter and watches Hedwig back to her cage to take some drink, tiding up her feather and start to sleep. Harry turns his head down to open the letter and read it. It's from Lupin:  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have some good news and hopefully it'll cheer you up a bit. The first one is Sirius's name have been cleared. The confession under Veritaserum of the Death Eaters we caught gives all the evidence that the Ministry needs. You should read the details on Daily Prophet tomorrow. {It's too late} Now, I know it sounds ironic, but at least people wouldn't remember him as a traitor, one of Voldemort's spies. The Wizengamot Council even considering to give him Order of Merlin and with the return of Dumbledore to the Council, there's no doubt they'll give him a First Class.  
  
The second news is, well, since his name has been cleared and he is your godfather, you own his treasury, including the Black's House and a vault on Gringotts. I'll pick you up from the Dursleys in a few days to settle these things up. {I don't want it, don't need it...}  
  
Now, the third one is Fudge finally retired, telling people that he had enough and want to give away his position for younger generation. No need to tell you that he was all scared of Voldemort. And guess who the Council decides to replace him with? It's none other than our Muggle-lover friend, Arthur Weasley. {Wow, that's great!} You should receive a letter from your friend, Ron, soon.  
  
Anyway, hope the Dursleys take a good care of you. Don't know if what Mad-Eye said to them had any effect. See you in couple of days.  
  
Moony  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
When Harry finished reading Lupin's letter, he notices a grey handsome owl with whitish eyebrow standing still on the window, there's a letter in front of it and a copy of Daily Prophet. The owl flew away after Harry grabs the letter and says "Thank you". [Harry said it, not the owl] The letter is from Ron:  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry, you won't believe it! Dad's going to be the next Minister! Ha ha, I would like to see Draco's face right now when he read the Daily Prophet. Here, I send you one copy. My treat. Mom was also excited, she's even laugh when her wand turned into a rubber chicken {One of those fake wand, I'm sure} and set our dinner on fire!  
  
Fred and George was shocked and quickly disapparate to their room to brought down some more crazy stuff, but when they got back to the kitchen, Mom glared at them and said she would ask Dad to send them to Azkaban if they don't put those stuff back. Of course, she's only joking.  
  
Now, due to Dad's coronation, he asked us -Mom insisted you to go with us too- to stay in London for a few days in the Hillforth Hotel! It'll be fun, Harry. Send us your answer ASAP, mate! Hermy's going to go with us and Fleur Delacour too. She and Bill are getting closer and bound together these days.  
  
Ron  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry suddenly feels that the Weasley's excitement infected him too. He took a parchment from his school bag and a feather to write his reply:  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, it'll be fun. Lupin would take me to the Gringotts in a couple of days. I'll ask him to take me to the hotel. See you there.  
  
Harry  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry then took out another parchment and wrote down a letter for Lupin:  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Moony,  
  
Ron asked me to go to Mr. Weasley's coronation. They'll be staying at Hillforth Hotel. Can you take me there after the business in Gringotts? The Dursleys did take Mad-Eye's warning seriously. The foods are much better. Thanks.  
  
Harry  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
He then rolled the two parchments and walks to Hedwig's cage to wake her up. He stops. {But then again, I'll let her rest for a while} Changing his mind, Harry put down the letters on his desk and went downstairs for breakfast. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER :  
  
I do NOT own Harry Potter and its related characters, names, places, and so on. They belong to J.K.Rowling and hers only, unless she said otherwise.  
  
LEGEND :  
  
{...} - Words in curl brackets are Harry's words to himself  
  
[...] - These are my comments and explanations, if they're needed...  
  
... - These words/names/phrases are made up and I don't own them. My apology if they're similar to anything in the real world  
  
==================================================  
  
CHAPTER THREE - THE DURSLEYS  
  
==================================================  
  
No voices is heard from the kitchen when Harry enters it, but he sees the Dursleys already been eating their breakfast. Uncle Vernon, seeing Harry, swallowed a whole fried egg without bother to chew it. He drinks his coffee and choked hard, letting some coffee drops to the shining kitchen's floor. Aunt Petunia tries to rub his back while passing a glass of water, but refused by Uncle Vernon with a hard knock on her hand.  
  
The move cause the glass fell and before anyone has the chance to catch it, the glass broke and spilled the water all over the floor. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry as if he's the one who drop the glass, but he didn't say a thing. Aunt Petunia, trembling and with her eyes gleam in tears, starts to pick the pieces of the broken glass and toast it to the trash bag. Uncle Vernon stands up from his chair, grumbling he'll be home late tonight. He taps Dudley's shoulder and walk out from the kitchen. Dudley, like his father, glared at Harry but didn't say a thing.  
  
This is the situation around the Dursleys since Harry got back from Hogwarts. Uncle Vernon refuses to talk to Aunt Petunia about anything. It was her that insists him to take Harry home, even after Uncle Vernon decided not to. After all, he already knew about Voldemort and that he's after Harry. Only an insane person would bring Harry home. Only a freak would do such a thing, he thought. But he's own wife?! How could she betray him?! Harry heard the arguments between his uncle and aunt on the other night after they picked Harry from the station.  
  
"DIDN"T YOU HEAR WHAT THAT FREAK PEOPLE SAID TO ME, PETUNIA?! THEY'RE THREATING OUR LIVES!!! ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!!! I WANT HIM OUT OF OUR HOUSE, YOU HEAR ME? OUT!!!"  
  
"No, please, Vernon, we can't. And please calmed down, or the neighbours would hear you."  
  
"I don't see the reason why not, Petunia! Do you want that killer, Voldemort, came here and kill our Dudley? Or me perhaps? Is that what you want?"  
  
"Oh, of course not, Vernon! Don't be silly. I don't want him here as much as you do, but... we can't kick him out of the house, we just can't."  
  
"Why not, Petunia? Fifteen years I've been wandering why did you take him in? The child of your freaky sister? But you never told me, Petunia and I want an explanation, now"  
  
"You're right, Vernon. We shouldn't take him to our house the other day. But it's too late for that now. We'll just have to bare it and live with him {Wha- I'm the one who should be saying that!}, only for the summers, okay darling?"  
  
"THAT STILL DOESN"T EXPLAIN WHY WE SHOULD KEEP HIM HERE!!!"  
  
"I already told you. I've sealed a pact when I took him. If I break it, then there'll be some consequences for us. Please understand it, Vernon. They'll do anything to keep him in this house, using pacts or threats."  
  
"That's just a reason to scare you off, Petunia. Those people, his kind, they don't have the law behind them. Sure they have a Ministry, but it's nothing compared to ours. Just forget about that pact and let's get rid of him, now!"  
  
"No, Vernon."  
  
"N- No, Petunia?"  
  
"Yes, Vernon, no. I know what this people could do even without the law and you know it too"  
  
"Y- You, you against me, Petunia?! You're DEFENDING THAT FREAK?! HE MUST'VE PUT SOME OF HIS THING ON YOU!!! TELL ME THAT'S WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT!!!"  
  
"Even if it is true, Vernon, he'll stay here for the summer. Now, can we go to sleep? I'm very tired, Vernon. Let's discuss it some other time, shall we?"  
  
Harry didn't hear what Uncle Vernon had to say about it, he already climbed the stairs to his room, not wanted to get caught on hearing the conversations. He could only hear someone slammed the kitchen's table and a woman's cry.  
  
That's a week ago. Now, Uncle Vernon has been working late every night, avoiding any conversation with his wife. He get out of the house early in the morning, and come home late at night. Harry couldn't tell if the condition now is better than what he had while living with the Dursleys for years ago. He doesn't have to face Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia gave him a much better food -not as much as Dudley's though- and Dudley, he's been a very quiet person these days. He's not only avoiding Harry, but also his friends. Is it possible the Dementor's attack had any effect on him? But what kind of bad memories does a spoiled brat like him have? Harry did see Mark Evans rode on Dudley's old bike three days ago when he passed on Mrs. Figg's house. {No, impossible. The bike isn't Dudley's, just the same model. Yeah, he won't be giving his things to a kid that he used to pick on}  
  
Harry finished his breakfast and quickly back to his room. Hedwig's already awake and standing on the table, next to the letters that Harry wrote. Harry ties the letters, each on Hedwig's legs and then off she goes. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER :  
  
I do NOT own Harry Potter and its related characters, names, places, and so on. They belong to J.K.Rowling and hers only, unless she said otherwise.  
  
LEGEND :  
  
{...} - Words in curl brackets are Harry's words to himself  
  
[...] - These are my comments and explanations, if they're needed...  
  
... - These words/names/phrases are made up and I don't own them. My apology if they're similar to anything in the real world  
  
==================================================  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - THE FIGHT  
  
==================================================  
  
Harry sits down on the edge of his bed, grabbing the Daily Prophet that Ron sent with his letter and reads its headline.  
  
THE NEW MINISTER AFTER FUDGE'S RETIREMENT  
  
ARTHUR WEASLEY GOT PROMOTED   
  
Arthur Weasley from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic yesterday was elected by the Wizengamot Council to be the next Minister of Magic. After Fudge's retirement three days ago, the Council found it's hard to get someone who would eventually lead us against You-Know-Who in the future.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was the first person to be nominated, but just like six years ago, he turned it down. 'I like my school, thank you very much and I'm far too old to become the new minister. Some might say that my ideas are too rusty to be used' he said when our reporter met him in his office at Hogwarts.  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is currently the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards, and the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945 and discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood. How can Arthur Weasley compete with this great wizard whom You-Know-Who most fears? It turns out that Dumbledore himself nominated Mr. Weasley with the support of other members of the Council.  
  
'I know Arthur for a long time. He's a hard worker and he has the bravery to against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His cheerfulness and interest on Muggle's world might sometimes get carried away, but he's alright'  
  
Mr. Weasley's third son, Percival Weasley was also working as the Minister Junior Assistant for this past one year. Some says that it'll turn our beloved Ministry into a family's business. But our resources said that this father-son relationship doesn't work well. Percy, along with the other people at Ministry, had been refusing the fact that You-Know-Who have return for this past one year while the rest of the family choose to believe in Dumbledore's side of story.  
  
Arthur Weasley's older son, William, currently is working for Gringotts as a curse-breaker and his second son, Charles is working with dragons in Romania. Frederick and George Weasley is the owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, a new joke shop in Number 93 Diagon Alley while Ronald and Ginevra Weasley are currently the students of Hogwarts and close friends of Harry Potter.  
  
Mr. Weasley's coronation will be held in Hillforth Hotel, London at 12 November and shall be attended by the members of Wizengamot Council, along with the representative from the Bulgaria's Ministry of Magic.  
  
Harry re-read the news for several times before he put down the newspaper. {They deserved it. If there's someone who is appropriate to be the Minister, its Mr. Weasley. Ron had always been complaining about how poor they are, well, he can't complain now. Ha ha... but what about Percy? I wonder if he has changed his mind...} Harry turns the page to read other news, where he finds the news about Sirius on page three, the smallest column at the left bottom of the page.  
  
SIRIUS BLACK IS NOT A DEATH EATER  
  
PETER PETTIGREW'S FAKE DEATH   
  
A shocking fact was revealed to the Wizengamot Council five days ago when the recaptured Death Eaters was interrogated under the Veritaserum. It turns out that Sirius Black, who was accused to be the servant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, prisoner of Azkaban for 12 years and escaped from it three years ago, is innocent.  
  
Sirius Black was first accused to cause the death of Peter Pettigrew and other 12 Muggles on November 1, fifteen years ago. He was also suspected to be the Secret-Keeper when James and Lily Potter perform a Fidelius Charm to hide their location. However, the confession of Avery, one of the captured Death Eater, under Veritaserum tell us that it was Pettigrew who was the real Secret Keeper for the Potters, betrayed them and turned to the dark side with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
The Death Eaters was recaptured when they tried to break into the Department of Mysteries a several days ago. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was also seen there, but he managed to escape, giving up his 4 Death Eater to our Aurors.  
  
Hopefully, this new fact would stop the Ministry from searching Black after three years of no results and start to concentrate their every resources and efforts to keep He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named from rising again.  
  
{What? Is that it? Nothing about the Propechy? Wait, maybe Dumbledore didn't tell them the whole story... yeah, that's must be it. But why didn't he?}  
  
Harry put down the Daily Prophet and spends the rest of his day and evening making his homework while waiting for Hedwig to return with Lupin's answer. By the time Harry finishes on his Potion's essay (name all the ingredients of a Polyjuice and explain each effects to the potion), it's already six o'clock. Harry went to the bathroom again and down to the kitchen for some water. Surprisingly, Uncle Vernon was there.  
  
"What do you want, boy? Go back to your room!" he grumbled while pouring red wine to his glass.  
  
"I just want a glass of water, that's all." answered Harry, grabs an empty glass next to a water dispenser.  
  
"Hmmph, don't act like you own the house. THIS IS MY HOUSE, YOU HEAR?! The only reason we keep you here is because Petunia too scared of your freaky friends!" again while pouring down another wine.  
  
Harry feels a bell is ringing in his ears and suddenly, the emotion he's been kept down for this past years raged up, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M ENJOYING LIVING HERE?! BEING TREATED LIKE SOME BLOODY RUBBISH, PICKED BY DUDLEY SINCE I CAME TO THIS HOUSE, FORCED TO WEAR HIS OLD CLOTHES? WELL, GUESS WHAT?! I DON'T! SO STOP ACTING AS IF YOU'RE A PERFECT MAN IN A PERFECT WORLD WITH A PERFECT HOUSE AND FAMILY BEFORE YOU TOOK ME IN, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!!!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE YELLED AT ME, BOY!!! YOU'LL RESPECT ME LIKE DUDLEY DO!!! BE GRATEFUL THAT WE TOOK YOU IN! OTHERWISE YOU WOULD BE IN AN ORPHENAGE NOW! HANGING AROUND WITH OTHER ORPHENS WHO LEFT BY THEIR PARENTS TO DIE!!!"  
  
"WELL, I'M BETTER OFF WITH THEM THAN HERE LIVING WITH YOU!!! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TO BE RESPECTED BY DUDLEY? HAH, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOUR SON HAS BECOME! A COWARD WHO'S BULLYING ON LITTLE CHILDREN!"  
  
"RUBBISH!!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS AT DUDLEY, BECAUSE HE GOT A FAMILY AND YOURS IS DEAD, HAH! Wha-, get the hell off me boy! Ouch, STOP! PETUNIA! DUDLE- Ouf!"  
  
By the time Aunt Petunia arrives at the kitchen, Harry received a right jab from Uncle Vernon on his neck, but it didn't stop Harry from punching his Uncle. Left, right, a hook, a jab, a straight, an uppercut, another jab, and another one. Aunt Petunia was shocked and just stood there for a while before she starts to yell, "Y-You! how dare you?! Stop it! Stop it right now! You, you brat! Dudley! Dudley, come here fast! Your father's in trouble! Hurry!" 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER :  
  
I do NOT own Harry Potter and its related characters, names, places, and so on. They belong to J.K.Rowling and hers only, unless she said otherwise.  
  
LEGEND :  
  
{...} - Words in curl brackets are Harry's words to himself  
  
[...] - These are my comments and explanations, if they're needed...  
  
... - These words/names/phrases are made up and I don't own them. My apology if they're similar to anything in the real world  
  
==================================================  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - THE QUESTIONS  
  
==================================================  
  
Harry runs to his room with his heart beating fast out of rage after been dragged away by Dudley from Uncle Vernon. He kicks the door and kicks his Potion's essay, letting the ink bottle flips over it and turns his essay into a black parchment.  
  
{How could he?! He's supposed to be my uncle! A family! The one that protected me from Voldemort! Sirius wouldn't say things like that! Oh, how I hate that man! Why didn't he the one who's dead instead of Sirius?!}  
  
Harry presses his head with both hands, trying to controls his breathing and focused his eyes on the black parchment, when suddenly he realized it was burning like a big fire camp. He takes his wand and was already swing it before he remembered that he's not suppose to do magic and even if he's allowed, he doesn't know the spell. Harry looks around his messy room {Think, Harry! Think fast!} He grabs his school bag and starts to hit the fire with it. Finally, he ends up with a big hole in his bag and some dried ink spots on it too.  
  
Harry sits in his bed, exhausted mentally and physically. He throws the bag to other side of the room when Aunt Petunia walks in.  
  
"You, you ungrateful brat! How could you do that to your uncle! You're lucky he wasn't seriously injured! Don't you- Sniff, sniff, what's with that smell? You! What did you do this time?! I smell smoke!"  
  
"My homework got burned down. I don't know how that can happen"  
  
"Liar! I know you were trying to burn the house! You, you just like her!"  
  
"Her? Who do you mean by her?"  
  
"Your mother! I should've known the minute I saw your green eyes that you would be the same! Always wanted the attention for her self! Just like when Mom and Dad choose to came to my wedding instead of hers!"  
  
"She is not! Don't you talk about her that way!"  
  
"Silence! I knew her better than you did, you brat! If it wasn't for pity, I would never put you in to this house! I thought that we could change you, teach you better than my sister would have done. But now, I can see that Marge was right. You, are already a trouble-maker to started with!"  
  
"My mother is far much better than you would ever be!" Harry says while pointing his wand to his aunt, although he's not sure going to use it or not.  
  
"See, see?! Just like her. When everything's out of her control, she takes her wand out and started to threats people with it. Well, I'm not scared of you, Lily!"  
  
Harry stunned. His aunt just called him Lily. Aunt Petunia seems to noticing it too. She steps back and for a minute looks confused. There's a long silent before she said, "No dinner for you" and walks out of Harry's room. She locks the door from outside.   
  
Harry puts down his wand and sits again in his bed. {Why does everyone say bad things about my parent? Were they that bad?} Harry remembers the memory of Snape on Pensieve. The memory about James toying with Snape, flipped him over in mid air just for fun. {What if they aren't as good as I thought they would be? I know they love me, but so do Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to Dudley. They love him, care for his wealth. They aren't nice, but they love their son. What if my parent is just like them? What if they weren't dead? Would they raise me just like the way Dudley was raise? How can I be certain?}  
  
As much as Harry hard to admit it, but he realized that his aunt was right. Harry doesn't know much about his parent. {I need to ask someone. Someone that's close to them. A friend. Sirius... no. Lupin, yes, I can ask him. But Hedwig hasn't return and I need the answers now. Who can I ask to?} For a minute, Harry remembers Mrs. Figg. {No, it's already night. It would look suspicious if I go to her place. The Dursleys would find out that she's a witch} Then another name come up. {Dumbledore! Yes! Dobby will come any minute now. I can ask him to take me to Dumbledore's place!}  
  
Harry's eagerly walks around in his room. In his mind, Harry makes a list of things that he wishes to ask to Dumbledore when suddenly a house-elf apparate in front of him.  
  
"Happy birthday, Sir Harry Potter!" cried Dobby, holding a big birthday cake with his both hands. Harry was surprise. He looks at his watch and just realizes he's now sixteen years old for about 6 minutes.  
  
"Er, thank you, Dobby" reply Harry. He holds the cake and put it on the table.  
  
"Come on, Sir! Blow the candle and make a wish" said Dobby.  
  
"No, Dobby, there's something-" Harry sees the house-elf's smile fade away and his ears went down. "Okay, Dobby. I'll blow the candle for you" and so he did.  
  
"Now, Dobby, there's- What's this?" asked Harry when Dobby hands over a messy colourful paper wrapping a round object.  
  
"It's your birthday present, Sir! Dobby bought it with his own savings!"  
  
"You shouldn't, Dobby. Thank you"  
  
Harry unwraps the present, a golden ball at size of a golf ball rolls to his left hand's palm. It has a pair of feather.  
  
"Dobby! Is it a Snitch?"  
  
"No, Sir. It's not the real one. Dobby can't afford to buy it. It's a small version for you to practice with. Do you like it?"  
  
"Very much! But why it isn't moving?"  
  
"Oh, Sir Harry must activate it first with his wand"  
  
Harry takes his wand and touches the Snitch with it. Its feathers slowly start to vibrate. The ball's hovering above Harry's head before it start to fly around the room in random direction. In his dark room, Harry's able to see the Snitch forming lines that glows in bright gold. Harry grabs the Snitch when it suddenly passes his left ear. He touches it again with his wand and the Snitch stops resisting.  
  
"Thank you again, Dobby! This is cool"  
  
"Dobby's glad to see you happy, Sir. At least this is what Dobby could do"  
  
"Actually, Dobby. There is something else that you could do for me"  
  
"Oh, Sir. Just tell Dobby what he must do to serve Harry Potter"  
  
"Well, Dobby. Could you take me to Prof. Dumbledore?" 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER :  
  
I do NOT own Harry Potter and its related characters, names, places, and so on. They belong to J.K.Rowling and hers only, unless she said otherwise.  
  
LEGEND :  
  
{...} - Words in curl brackets are Harry's words to himself  
  
[...] - These are my comments and explanations, if they're needed...  
  
... - These words/names/phrases are made up and I don't own them. My apology if they're similar to anything in the real world  
  
==================================================  
  
CHAPTER SIX - THE UNFINISHED ANSWERS  
  
==================================================  
  
Everything starts to spin around as Harry touches the Portkey. The next moment he opens his eyes, he's standing at the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts. He looks around. The portraits of old headmasters are sleeping. Nobody else is at the room. Not even Fawkes. Harry put the old Daily Prophet on one of the chair in the corner and sits on another chair. He waits.  
  
One moment later, the fireplace starts to flame on itself. Prof. Dumbledore walks out from it wearing a dark purple long robe. The next one is Dobby. They walk side by side towards Harry. Harry stands up.  
  
"Professor"  
  
"Harry. No need to be so formal. Sit down, please"  
  
Harry sits again and so does Dumbledore, next to Harry once he puts aside the old Daily Prophet.  
  
"Harry, Dobby here said to me that you had something that you need to ask me about"  
  
"Yes, Professor. I want, no, I need to know about my parent"  
  
"And is there a reason behind it?"  
  
"Yes, well. You see. Last year, during my Occlumency lesson with Sn- I mean, Prof. Snape, I kind of peaked to his Pensieve. I know it was wrong of me to do it, Sir, but I just got curious, that's all"  
  
"And did you say you're sorry to Prof. Snape about it, Harry?"  
  
"Well, no, Sir. Not yet. I mean, I want to, but I can't bring it up to the surface when he himself didn't want to talk about it either, right?"  
  
"I see, carry on then"  
  
"Well, anyway. In the Pensieve, I saw my father flipped Prof. Snape in mid air. He let the other kids laughed when they all saw Prof. Snape's, er, grey underwear"  
  
"Yes, I remember the incident, Harry. I myself gave your father his longest detention for it afterward"  
  
"Oh, do mean he got punished for it?"  
  
"Why, yes, of course, Harry. What he did is an act of a bully. He dishonoured himself by doing it and he needed to know that"  
  
"But, wasn't he's your favourite student, Sir?"  
  
"Certainly not for that childish act, Harry"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course"  
  
Harry looks down at his shoes, absorbing the thing he never thought about. He always thought that his father was special to Dumbledore and that he could always get away with whatever menaces he caused. Obviously, Harry was wrong.  
  
"Is that all, Harry? Or do you have something else to ask me about?"  
  
"Yes, my father, did he always do those things? I mean, bullying on others?"  
  
"No, Harry. As far as I know, he only did it to Severus, once and never again"  
  
Harry feels a sudden relieve in his heart, as if the pressure in his chest is lifted up. Although, at some point, he still has some doubts in his heart. Dumbledore must've seen it too through Harry's eyes before he says,  
  
"Your father had his heart in good side, Harry. He was a true Gryffindor to start and, died with. People make mistakes when they're young and still doing it after they grow older. Much like myself these days, Harry"  
  
He takes off his half-moon shaped glasses and wipes his eyes. He looks so ancient to Harry. {How old is he, I wander?}  
  
"We're not perfect, Harry. That's what lives are for. We make errors, fix them, make another error, and try to fix it more... but, then again... Maybe I'm just looking a reason for myself, Harry. A reason to get away with my mistakes" he said, rather to himself instead of Harry.  
  
"But, we're here not to talk about me, right Harry? Now, if you're done with your questions, then-"  
  
"No, wait, Professor, Sir. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, Harry. I'll try to answer it if I can"  
  
"Well, it's not really a question, Sir, but it's rather more like a request"  
  
"I see, and your request is...?"  
  
"Well, can I see them, Sir? My parent? Using your Pensieve, that is"  
  
Dumbledore looks at Harry with a soft smile.  
  
"Why not, Harry. I would also like to see them again. Even if it's just a memory" 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER :  
  
I do NOT own Harry Potter and its related characters, names, places, and so on. They belong to J.K.Rowling and hers only, unless she said otherwise.  
  
LEGEND :  
  
{...} - Words in curl brackets are Harry's words to himself  
  
[...] - These are my comments and explanations, if they're needed...  
  
... - These words/names/phrases are made up and I don't own them. My apology if they're similar to anything in the real world  
  
==================================================  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - THE MEMORIES  
  
==================================================  
  
Dumbledore walks to other side of the room, opens the cupboard and pulls out the Pensieve. He puts it on his table and swirls the silver liquid with his wand. The colour changes to gold before it finally turn into a clear, transparent, much like water, form. Dumbledore then taps his head with his wand and pulls out his memories about Harry's parent. He does the process for several times until The Pensieve become silvery again.  
  
"Now, Harry. What do you wish to see?"  
  
"Everything, Sir. I just want to see and hear them. I want to know everything about the way they treat others. I need to know whether what people had to say about them is true or not"  
  
"And what better ways to know it beside through the Pensieve. Is that what you think, Harry?"  
  
"Well, yes, Sir. I mean, it is objective and neutral, right?"  
  
"The Pensieve gives you what my brain memorizes. Therefore, it can only show you things from my side of view. But, yes. I believe it is neutral for it shows the facts, although it's only the facts that I know of, Harry"  
  
"I guess that'll do for now, Sir"  
  
"Very well then, Harry. Whenever you're ready"  
  
Harry steps forward. He holds the Pensieve and lowered his body towards it. His nose was about to touch it when Dumbledore says, "Touching it with your finger would be enough, Harry" Harry pulls up his body. "Oh. Thank you, Sir" he says. So he does. Harry touches the Pensieve with his finger and the room spins around. Then, everything went dark.  
  
Harry is standing on the corridor that heads to the Quidditch field. It is night and the moon is full. Harry sees Dumbledore is standing in his right side and a moment later another Dumbledore shows up in his left. For a while, Harry's mind is confused before he realizes that Dumbledore in the right side looks much younger than the left.  
  
"Come along, Harry" said the left Dumbledore when the right one is walking in front of Harry, "If I'm not mistaken, we would see your father and his friends practicing Quidditch"  
  
Harry follows the two Dumbledore as they walk in to the Quidditch field. He sees there're men flying around in their broomsticks. The three Chasers are throwing the Quaffle to the goal, which is guarded by the Keeper. Four of them are doing the practice while avoiding the two Bludgers that's intentionally aimed to them by the two Beaters on the team. Where's the Seeker, Harry wanders. And then, he sees it, the Golden Snitch, flying fast from right direction, heading for Dumbledore. Harry reflectively runs and tries to catch the Snitch. But it goes through his palm. A moment later, someone in a broomstick flies through Harry and catches the Snitch. The boy lifts up his broomstick, forming a circle in mid air to slow down his speed. Once he close to the ground, James jumps from his broomstick.  
  
"Professor! Watching our practice aren't you?" he asks to Dumbledore on the right.  
  
"I'm afraid I missed the chance, Mr. Potter. And it's late don't you think? I would have to ask you men to go to the tower and rest for tomorrow's game. Unless my old mind's mistaken, Gryffindor would face Hufflepuff in the evening, right?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. We need 160 more points to overcome Slytherin and the Quidditch Cup would be ours this year"  
  
"Then I must insist you and your team to take a rest tonight, Mr. Potter. You would need to get in your best shape if you wish to win tomorrow, not that I'm standing side, of course"  
  
"Ha ha ha, we know, Sir" reply James before he turns to his team and yelled, "Okay, team. That's all for tonight. Go back to your bed and rest"  
  
They put back the balls and lock them in. Two men are holding the box. They walk away from the field, followed by the rest of the team, Dumbledore and James. Harry and the real Dumbledore followed them too. The group is discussing their practice.  
  
They're at the stairs when they see a red hair girl is walking in front of them.  
  
"Evans!" James called the girl. He fastens his steps and stops at her side. Lily gives him a sharp look with her green eyes, "Oh, it's you" The other boys tries to hide their laughs.  
  
"Come on, Evans. Don't be so cold. You haven't answer my question the other day"  
  
"And which question is that, Potter?"  
  
"I asked if you would go out with me to Hogsmeade this weekend"  
  
Both of their faces turn red. The boys burst in laugh this time. Harry even sees the two Dumbledore are smiling. Not that Harry himself doesn't smirk.  
  
"Well, didn't a 'No' for the answer ring any bell to you, Potter? I already told you that I won't go to Hogsmeade this weekend. Not with you or anyone else"  
  
She fastens her steps and bumps into Sirius. She steps back and slips on the stairs. James immediately runs and holds her from further fall.  
  
"Are you alright, Lily?" asks James while he helps her to stands straight.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine. You can let me go now, Potter"  
  
James let his arms down and stares up to Sirius, "Black, what you are doing there? Don't you have something to say to Evans?"  
  
"James! Good, I found you. Could I talk with you for a minute?" He looks a bit weird and ignoring the anger look that James gives to him.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" James forgets his anger. He steps up, approaching Sirius. Sirius grabs him in left arm and pulls James up. He then whispers something to James. There's some strange understanding expression on James's face.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Mr. Black?" ask Dumbledore, the one from his memory.  
  
Sirius quickly turns his head and look at Dumbledore as if it's the first time he sees him. "Professor! I- No, Sir. Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk with James. That's all"  
  
"Professor, Sir. If you don't mind, would you please take Evans and the others back to the tower? Me and Sirius will catch up with you in a moment" James asks. He waits for no answer and runs away from the stairs, followed by Sirius. 


End file.
